New School Means New Start Right?
by HillianLink
Summary: Cloud Senth has just been accepted into the most prestigious high school in the country. Pretty awesome, right? Well, it would be, if not for the fact that he's one of the only morphs in a world of humans, and he is hated because of it. Join Cloud as he fights to survive hoards of bigots and bullies, all while trying to make at least one friend along the way.
1. New School Means New Start Right?

**So, i decided to start my third story, so here it is. Hello and welcome to _New School Means New Start...Right _or, as I shall refer to it as if i ever do, NSMNSR. So to anyone who may be new to my stories, which, seeing as i haven't been writing too long, I imagine is a fair amount of people, let me just say a few things. First off, I know that this chapter is fairly short, but that is because the first one in my stories normally is, due to the fact that I mostly just use it as an introduction and don't actually add too much to the story in it, so keep in mind that the rest of the chapters will most likely be longer. The second thing is a little FYI for text, which is any _italicized _words are thoughts, not real speaking. So, without further ado, onto the show.**

* * *

**New School Means New Start… Right?**

I was sitting on my bed in my foster home, my few bags packed and sitting next to me. My foster mother, a short, fat, hateful woman was standing in front of me, hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"I still don't know how the hell you even got into that place, you little freak." She said.

Instead of responding or retaliating, I just sat there, silently.

"Of course you wouldn't respond, you stupid little fucking mute." She said, shaking her head, "I just hope that they know what a little fucking weirdo."

I kept sitting there, silently and with a straight face.

"Just don't even think about coming back here until summer," She continued, "Arceus knows that no one around here wants to see your furry mug back any sooner than needed."

Suddenly a honk sounded out outside and I got up, grabbed my bags and started heading for the door.

* * *

I jolted awake as we hit a pothole, causing me to smash my head against the window.

"Oh, sorry kid," my Uncle Vector said, as I rubbed the back of my head in pain, "old gal don't take too kindly to potholes."

I nodded at him and he turned his attention back to the road, as I resumed staring out of the window, intent on not falling asleep again. My name is Cloud Senth, and I'm an Umbreon-morph. One of the only morphs in existence, to be exact, which is why I really fucking hate the world. While some may think that the fact that morphs are rare would make us seen as really interesting or something, it really just caused a lot of racism. Seriously, a fucking lot. Which is possibly a reason that my life has been how it is. Before I had turned one, my parents had abandoned me, leaving me on the doorstep of an orphanage, with a typed up letter saying my name on it. Since then I've been bouncing from orphanage to orphanage, foster home to foster home, until five years ago, when I turned fifteen and was put into the home I've been living in ever since. Of course, being an outcast and hated by all caused me to be treated slightly differently, to the point where everything I had, which is just my phone, some CDs, a laptop, and my clothes, and any food I had eaten in the past eight years or so, I had to work for, save up for, and buy for myself, which proved to be challenging until I moved into the most recent house, where I was able to meet Vector in the town it was in. My Uncle Vector isn't really my uncle, I just referred to him as my uncle, or at least I probably would if I ever spoke. While I'm not actually a mute, I had gotten everyone to believe I was, as my philosophy is that I'm going to be hated unconditionally anyways, why waste time and energy speaking, which, while this wasn't true for necessarily everyone I met, I just used it on everyone I met. I met Vector a week or so after moving in, when I was just wandering around trying to find some money to buy food with. He gave me food and, after explaining my situation to him via a pad of paper and a pen, he gave me a constant job at his coffee shop, which paid fairly well, and he was currently driving me to Shadowveil High School, which is one of the best boarding schools in the world. While a large amount of people going most likely had extremely rich parents, as going here cost a fuck-ton of cash, I had received a free four year scholarship to the school, due to the fact that I had some of the best grades out of anyone in the region during middle school. I still have to pay for supplies like food and drinks, which I would be buying at the store on campus with the money I had saved up over the years, which I had withdrawn from my bank account completely and put in a bag prior to leaving my foster home, but I do have all four years of high school, along with on-campus boarding, completely paid for. So while almost everyone there probably had their parents pay a fuck ton to get them in, I actually did something to deserve it. So, yay, I guess.

"Alright, this looks like the place." Vector said, turning onto a round driveway and through a large iron gate.

As we pulled in I looked outside the window at the campus, amazed at how large it was. There were three buildings, one to the left, on to the right, and one in the center, with the two on the sides being larger. _I guess those are the dorms. At least, they look like it. _The lawn looked as if it had been mowed recently, and I could barely see the tops of bleachers behind the main building. _That would probably be the football field. _There were also a few tennis courts, a soccer field, and an outdoor swimming pool that I could see around the main building as well, all of which were completely empty of people. _Looks like I'm one of the only students that came here early. Then again, it is more than a week before school actually starts. _Finally, the whole campus was surrounded by a large iron fence and a forest outside of that. We pulled up in front of the double doors in the center of the main building and stopped.

"Well Cloud, looks like this is it." Vector said, "A new school. I just hope it goes better for you than the last one." I nodded and he said, "Well, you better get going. You still need to sign in and everything."

I nodded and opened the truck door and stepped out. I went to the bed of the truck and grabbed my bags out; then went back up to the cab.

"Well kid, I guess this is goodbye until the summer." Vector said, sticking his hand out of the window. I shook it and he said, "Well, I'll be off then. Remember, you can always call me or something if you need to."

I nodded and he pulled began pulling out of the driveway, and I stood there until the back of his dusty pickup had passed the trees and out of my vision. _Well, I guess this is it. _Sighing, I picked up my bags and went to the doors. I saw a sign above the door that read "Main Building" and pushed it open. I was immediately assaulted by cool air, which was a nice contrast from the humid August heat of outside. I saw a sign on the wall that read "Main Office" with an arrow underneath it, so I followed the arrow. When I found the office I entered and saw a large desk to my left, along with a door behind it and three more doors on the wall straight ahead of me, and a girl with blonde hair and an almost completely pink outfit, minus the jeans she was wearing, sitting in a chair between two of the doors, on her phone. When I entered, the girl looked up, and when she saw me a look of surprise jumped onto her face, but it was quickly replaced by a large smirk. _I really don't like that look, and I'm almost positive that I know what's about to come._

"What's this freak doing here?" The girl said, sneering, "Did the pound have another one escape or something?"

_Wow, rather unimaginative there. I've heard that on at least twenty times in the past week or so._

"What's the matter weirdo," she said, standing and walking over to me, "don't like speaking or something? Arceus, you're worse than a real Umbreon. Those things are at least cute."

_Wow, she really is a massive bitch._

She opened her mouth to say something else, but she was interrupted by one of the doors behind her opening and a man wearing khakis and a button-up shirt stepped out. He saw the girl and I and walked over to us.

"Now, now, Mackenna, there's no reason to pick on Cloud." He said, "Now go and sit back down before I write you up."

Mackenna scoffed and said, "You can't write me up, the school year hasn't even started yet."

"That may be," the man said, "but from the moment you are dropped off here to the moment you leave in May you are under the staff's supervision, which means that we can punish you as we see fit. Now sit down."

Mackenna opened her mouth, most likely to complain, but closed it and walked back to her seat, muttering something under breath.

"Now then," the man said, turning to me, "let's get you signed in, shall we."

He went back to the door he came from and opened it.

"Well, let's go." He said, motioning for me to enter.

I entered, and as I passed Mackenna I heard her mumble, "Stupid fucking emo freak." under her breath.

_I don't know if she's calling me emo because I'm wearing all black, or if she's still being racist and is just not intelligent enough to think of new racist insults this quickly. Oh well, she's a stupid bitch anyways, so it doesn't matter to me._

As I entered the room, the man followed me, shutting the door behind us. The office was fairly plain, with only a desk with an office chair behind it, two small armchairs on the opposite side of the desk, and a few filing cabinets.

"Please, sit down." The man said, going the desk and sitting in the office chair.

I sat in one of the two armchairs and sat my bags on the ground next to me.

"Anyway, hello and welcome to Shadowveil High." The man said, extending his hand. I shook it and he said, "My name is Mr. Fawkes, and I will be your counselor while you are here." I nodded and he continued, "And don't worry, all of the staff has been notified about the whole mute thing."

He opened a drawer on his desk and pulled out a file with my name at the top of it. He closed the drawer and sat the file on his desk and opened it.

"Okay, while there aren't many things we need to know, there are a few, so let's get straight into it so you can go and get settled into your dorm." He said. "First off, we only have one emergency contact listed here, being your foster mother, but we always advise students to have at least two. I understand if there isn't anyone else put-"

He stopped speaking when I motioned for him to give me the file and a pen. He complied and I wrote down Vector's name, along with his number and relationship to me. I gave him the pen and file back, and he looked at what I wrote.

"Oh, I honestly hadn't expected another name, as your foster mother never mentioned anyone else." He said. "Well, that's always helpful. With this next one I will completely understand if it isn't possible, as I know how you have been treated recently, but we also like to have a student phone number on file, just in case it is needed. Do you happen to have a phone?"

I nodded and pulled out my phone. I pulled up my number and showed it to him.

"Wow," he said, writing in the file, "you can actually fill in many more blanks than we initially thought, so that's good." When he finished writing I put my phone back in my pocket, and he said, "So, that about covers filling things in, so now you just need to get your schedule, your map, and your dorm key."

He flipped through the folder again before pulling out a few papers and an envelope.

"Ahh, here we are." He said, handing me a paper that I saw was a map of the campus. "Now, you shouldn't really need that after a week or so, but you may until you get the feel of the place." He then handed me the other paper, my schedule, and said, "And that is your class schedule, with your dorm number at the top, along with the names of your roommates."

I looked at the top of the paper and saw the letter/number combination B-12 under the dorm number tab, but saw nothing under the roommates tab.

I showed this to Mr. Fawkes and he said, "Oh yes, I forgot. Almost every year we have one or two dorms for both males and females that don't have any roommates, and it seems as if you were lucky enough to get it this year."

I nodded and folded both of the papers before putting them in my pocket. _Fuck, solo room is fine by me. Less time I'm around racist assholes._

"Alright," Mr. Fawkes said, opening the envelope and dumping a small key, with an attached tag with my dorm number on it, on his desk, "and this would be your key." He handed the key to me and said, "Well, that about does it, so I'll let you go and get settled into your room now."

I nodded before standing and pocketing the key. I picked up my bags and went towards the door. As I left the room I passed Mackenna, who was now joined by a brunette in similar attire, and both seemed to be deep in a conversation in whispers, but with my above average ears for humans, I was able to hear every word, and it mostly seemed to be about insulting me.

_Oh yay, another stupid cunt. Now the fun is really starting up._

I left the office and then the building, passing no one else on my way. I stopped and pulled out my map. Looking at it I saw that the boy's dorm is to the left if you're facing the street, so I re-pocketed my map and started walking. When I got to the building, I entered and saw a sign saying that the B rooms are on the second floor, so I went up the stairs next to the front door and went to my room. I opened the door and was in a small living room with a standard attached kitchen. I closed the door behind me and sat my bags on the floor. The living room had a couch, a coffee table, a recliner, and a flat screen TV sitting on a medium sized chest of drawers. I saw two doors leading off of the living room, one on each side of me. I entered the one to my right and entered a bedroom, with only two beds and a large chest of drawers and a closet in it. I left the bedroom and went to the other door, and opened it to see a standard full bathroom. I closed the door, grabbed my bags and went to go unpack my clothes, which consisted of just solid black jeans and solid black shirts, with a few band shirts mixed in. When I was finished I went into the kitchen and saw a paper sitting on the counter. Picking it up, I saw that it was a rules list. _Let's see, anything that I should give a shit about._ Looking over it, I saw a few things that piqued my interest. _So, we can go to the local town every weekend, but during the week the gates are locked. The fridge comes pre-stocked at first, so that'll save me some cash. Yet, weirdly, there is no rule against being in the opposite dorm. Slightly weird. _I put the paper back on the counter and opened the fridge, to see it full of food and drinks. _Alright then, I guess it's time to cook dinner._

* * *

**So, how was the first chapter? I hope that it was satisfactory and I hope that it got people interested in this story, and if it did, then I shall feel fairly accomplished. Anyways, I hope that everyone enjoyed, and I hope that some of you will return for the next chapter, which will most likely be next month, as I update my stories on about a monthly cycle, unless I just really feel like writing my ass off/ get massively inspired. Until next time, goodbye.**


	2. I Really Hate People

**So, I finally got around to writing a new chapter. Sorry about the almost month long wait, which is the kind of thing I attempt to avoid, although I normally fail at it, and welcome to the next chapter. and a quick note, for any questions about reviews, I have a section on it in my bio.**

* * *

**I Really Hate People**

I woke up to my alarm blaring next my head. I hit the button on my phone and got up, stretching. I went over to my closet and opened it, trying to decide what to wear. _Yes, because what I wear on the first day of school will change what people think about me. _I laughed slightly at my own joke, before getting out a Blessthefall shirt and placed it on the bed. Seeing as I always sleep in my jeans, I didn't need to get a pair of those, so I closed my closet. I then grabbed my Black Veil Brides pentacharm and put it on, followed by my shirt. I grabbed my phone, put it in my pocket, and went into the main room of the dorm. I entered the kitchen and started making coffee, before making breakfast. While I could always just go and buy breakfast at one of the campus's restaurants or eat in the cafeteria, along with being able to buy coffee from the campus's coffee shop, I have just been making my own food, which saved me from having to spend too much cash. I ate my food and drank the coffee, and by the time I was done, it was nearing time for school to start. I went to the window and pulled back the curtains to see it raining, so I went and grabbed my jacket and my backpack from my closet before leaving, locking the door behind me. _I'm actually curious as to how everyone will react to a morph attending the school. So, today should be fun. _Since I had arrived here, I had only left my room twice, once to get a feel of the campus and memorize where all of my classes were, and another time to get my necklace, which I had ordered online and hadn't arrived at Vector's place until a day ago, so he sent it to me, and on both occasions I hadn't met anyone, save for Mackenna and the brunette, whom I had learned was named Krista, and Mr. Fawkes. I threw my jacket on as I went down the hall towards the stairs, passing no one. _For fucks sake, does anyone here ever wake up? _I threw my backpack onto my shoulder and descended the stairs. I left the building to be greeted by a steady downpour, so I flipped my hood up onto my head, causing my ears to be covered, as I had only bought the jacket recently and hadn't had the time to cut slits in the hood for my ears, and headed for the school. I entered the building and saw that the hall was just as empty as everywhere else, but I could hear the sounds of hundreds of voices coming from the cafeteria. Already knowing where to go, I followed the voices, until I came to the double doors. I opened the doors and stepped in, before sneaking around to the right, trying to find an empty seat without being seen, seeing as I knew what would happen the moment someone laid eyes on my tail. I eventually found a table that was miraculously completely empty, so I sat down and dropped my bag on the floor. I reached down and pulled out a book, Dante's_ Inferno_, and began reading, my head down. After a few minutes, I heard people talking extremely loudly in front of me, so I glanced up. I saw a group of four, sitting at the table across from mine, a girl with black hair, a guy with black hair, reaching down to his shoulders, and a girl with brown hair, all dressed in black and holding a coffee cup in their hands, the only color being the band shirts that they were wearing, and all of them looking extremely annoyed at the fourth member of the group, a guy with dirty blonde hair, clad in basketball shorts and a red t-shirt, who was talking rather loudly.

"C'mon babe, what did I do wrong?" The jock-esque guy asked.

"For starters," the girl with black hair responded, "you continuously call me 'babe', when we have never been a thing, nor will we ever be a thing. And then you decided to grab my ass randomly, which you should know that I hate, with how much you do it."

"Okay, you're right," the guy said, sighing, "I shouldn't have grabbed your ass, and I'm sorry for it, Mei. But don't deny that we should go out. You and I both know that anyone here will agree."

"For fucks sake, Austin," the black haired guy said, "just leave us alone. You've been trying to get into her pants since middle school, and it won't fucking work. So just piss off.

Austin glared at the other guy, before saying, "I didn't fucking ask you, Skyler, so shut the fuck up. And besides, you know it's true."

"Then fucking prove it." Skyler retorted.

Austin glared at him again, before looking around, until his eyes finally rested on me. _Shit._

"Hey, you," Austin said, motioning towards me, "don't you think that the two of us would make a good couple?"

I simply shook my head in response.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Austin said, getting up from his seat and walking to stand on the other side of my table. "Did you just fucking say no?"

I nodded in response.

"Well, why the fuck not, you fucking emo punk?" He said, his voice getting increasingly louder, having already gained the attention of the surrounding tables and slowly gaining the attention of the rest of the room.

_The redundancy in that sentence is damn near painful, seeing as I know he's talking about my clothes. _As you would expect, I sat there, completely silent, which seemed to anger him even more.

"Fucking answer me when I'm talking to you, you ass!" He demanded, everyone's attention now on us.

_I guess they don't normally get fights on the first day back. I also assume that this dumbass isn't used to hearing 'no'._

I suddenly heard the familiar voice of Mackenna, yelling across the room, "Why don't you pull the little fuck's hood down?"

_You stupid little fucking whore. _My hood was suddenly pulled off of my head, freeing my ears to shoot up. Gasps of shock sounded from all around the room.

"What the hell?" Austin said, backing up.

I looked around and saw looks of shock on the faces of everyone in the room. The room was silent, before the bell rang, signaling that we need to go to class. I calmly stood, everyone's eyes still on me, and threw my backpack onto my shoulder, before leaving the room. I went down the hall, headed for my first period, Art. When I got to the classroom I saw that it was empty, so I went to a table in the back of the room and sat at one of the six stools at it, before dropping my bag on the ground and resuming what I was reading. After a few minutes, Mei, Skyler, and the other girl came in and sat down at one of the tables at the front of the class, not noticing me.

"Seriously, though, why the fuck won't he leave you the hell alone?" Skyler was saying. "I mean, hell, he's been trying for years, and we've all made it fairly obvious that we don't like him, so what the hell is his issue?"

"I don't know." Mei said, sighing. "At least none of us have any classes with him."

The other girl sighed, saying, "Yeah, that's always a plus, but we do still have lunch with him."

"Thanks for that sobering thought, Mackenzie." Skyler said, sighing.

Mackenzie shrugged, saying, "Well, that's what I'm here for."

After she said this, more people started entering the room, all of them talking loudly, and none of them noticing me. _Wow, maybe this will be a new kind of alienation. _After a few minutes, though, my new arch-enemy came in, he little follower not far behind me. _Fuck my life._ When she entered, she started looking around for a seat, until her eyes fell on me. _Fuck. _

She walked over to my table and stopped, before saying, "Hey, freak." Since I am who I am, I was obviously silent, as I continued reading my book, so this prompted her to say, "What's the matter, mutt, you don't have any come back? You just gonna sit there and take it?" I buried my nose deeper into my book, so she said, "C'mon you fucking mute, aren't you gonna do anything?"

By now I could see that she had attracted the rest of the room's attention to us. _For fucks sake, these people have the attention span of a Skitty._

"Stupid freak." Mackenna said, before snatching my book from my hands and throwing across the room.

The room exploded in laughter as the duo left me and sat in the only free seats that weren't at my table. I sighed, before standing up to go get my book. I went to where it landed and picked it up off of the floor. As I went back to my seat, someone stuck there foot out and tripped me, sending me onto my front on the floor, causing another uproar of laughter. _I really hate people. _I picked myself up off of the floor and continued back to my seat, taking a second to dust myself off before sitting down. As I sat down and put my book in my bag, a few more people came in. They came over to my table and, seeing me sitting there, grabbed the other five stools and brought them over to sit at the ends of the other tables. _And now I'm alone. Whatever, like I fucking care. _My attention was directed to the front as a tall and lanky man, wearing a black trench coat, a white shirt, and black jeans entered, before stopping in the front of the room and standing in front of the whiteboard. _Why does he look familiar?_

He cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention, before saying, "Hello, I am your teacher, Mr. Kynth, and I will be your Visual Arts teacher this year."

As he spoke, he wrote his name on the board in black, which was followed by the name of the class.

He turned around, before beginning to pace behind his desk, saying, "Now, I imagine that some of you will assume that this class will be extremely easy, like that useless minute education you got in Middle school. Well, you are wrong. This will not be easy, nor will it be hard, and no, you don't have to be good at any aspect of art to pass, you just have to pay attention and do as you are told, but we can still have fun in here, as I, along with multiple past students, like to think me a fairly fun teacher. Understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Kynth." The class responded, all in unison.

"Good." Mr. Kynth said, nodding. He sat down in his chair at his desk, before saying, "Seeing as it is the first day of the year, we should probably start off with calling role, so that I may learn your names."

He opened a drawer on his desk, before pulling out a piece of paper and placing it on his desk.

"Alright," he said, "when I call your name, I want you to raise your hand and tell me that you are here."

He began calling out names, and the class responded accordingly, while I was barely paying attention, until he called my name.

"C-Cloud Senth." He said, faltering slightly.

I raised my hand, but he seemed not to notice, only sitting there, staring off into space. He sat like that until someone said his name, bringing his attention back.

"Oh, right." He said, coughing lightly. He noticed my hand, and said, "I thought I told you to say your name as well, young man."

"Stupid freak's a mute." I heard Mackenna's voice say.

Mr. Kynth sat the paper on his desk, before rising and asking, "Who just said that?" Mackenna's hand shot into the air, and he said, "You, come up here." Mackenna rose and began walking over to him, a smug grin on her face, and when she finally stood in front of him, he said, "Why did you call him a freak?"

She scoffed, before saying, "Have you seen him? It's fairly obvious why I said that."

Mr. Kynth sighed, before saying, "Cloud, come up here please."

I got up and went to the front of the room, feeling extremely awkward the whole time.

When I got to the front of the room, Mr. Kynth said, "Now what about him, exactly, justifies you insulting him?"

Mackenna scoffed again, before saying, "Seriously? Look at him, he's a morph! Isn't that reason enough, besides the fact that he's a mute?"

'No, it isn't." Mr. Kynth responded, "There is never any reason or justification to insult someone, let alone for something that they can't control. Now, I want you to apologize to him."

"What?" Mackenna asked, outraged. "Why should I have to apologize? All I was doing was saying what everyone else was thinking."

"I don't care, now apologize or you get detention." Mr. Kynth said.

"But this isn't fair." Mackenna complained.

"Yes, well lives of morphs have been ruined, and often, ended more times than I could count by poor excuses for human beings such as yourself," Mr. Kynth retorted, shocking the class, "so who do you think get's the worse end of the deal? Now apologize, or I will see to it that you are kicked out of this school on your first day."

Mackenna sighed, defeated, before mumbling, "I'm sorry, Cloud."

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Mr. Kynth said. "Speak up."

Mackenna sighed again, before saying clearly, "I'm sorry, Cloud."

"Thank you." Mr. Kynth said. "You both may sit down."

We both went back to our respective seats, Mackenna muttering something under breath. _Well that was a nice change of pace._

When we sat down Mr. Kynth said, "Now, let that be a lesson to all of you. I will not tolerate any form of discrimination towards anyone, and if I happen to see or hear it occur, I will promptly put you in detention. Understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Kynth." The class responded, followed my multiple mutterings of insults about myself and Mr. Kynth alike.

Mr. Kynth sighed, before saying, "Let's just start class, shall we.

* * *

The bell rang, waking a few members of the class up and signaling the end of the school day. We all got ready to leave, with me waiting for everyone to leave before me. As I left the room, I noticed my history teacher, Mrs. Hill, glaring at me, a disgusted look on her face. _Stupid bitch. _The whole day went as I had expected, with the exclusion of Art, and through the whole thing I had noticed three constants. The first is that, as I had already guessed, pretty much everyone hated me. The second is that I had every class with either Mackenna or Krista, so they seemed to make it their goal to point out the fact that I'm a morph in every class, and as many times as possible, which normally resulted in insults being thrown at me by not only the students, but the teachers as well, which then resulted in people laughing their asses off as if they had never heard anything funnier. And the third is that I also had every single class with the trio from before, Mei, Skyler, and Mackenzie, which I only noticed due to the fact that they seemed to be the only people that didn't laugh at me whenever I was insulted. I left the room and went down the hall, before going down the stairs and exiting the building. I flipped my hood up, as it was still raining, and started for the dorm building. I entered the building and went up the stairs, before starting down the hall towards my room. When I got there, I hated what I saw. _How the hell did they discover what room I'm in? _Taped all over the door were signs written in black marker on colored copy paper, and the signs were all but nice, with some saying the simple 'Go home freak' or 'Fuck you, emo freak' and ranging up to things such as 'I'll skin you like the animal you are' and 'I hear that Umbreon tastes good'. _Holy fuck, people suck. _I tore the signs off, careful to get the tape off as well, before going into my room. I balled all of the paper up and threw it into the trashcan, before dropping my bag next to the door with a sigh. _Today was a long day. _With that, I went into the kitchen to make an early dinner, so I could hurry up and shower before I go to sleep.

* * *

**I guess that was the chapter. So, while I was writing this chapter, I sorta had a thought, so I wanted to see if any of you guys have an opinion on it. So, if you couldn't tell, this chapter reaches just around the 3k words range, mostly due to the fact that I couldn't really think of anything else to put in the first day, but it brought up this question: About how many words would you guys say is too short of a chapter for a story such as mine, which means updated about twice in a thirty day period? I thought this because I couldn't help but feel that this chapter was just too short, even though I also thought that it was a fairly good length. Anyways, while I am most likely rambling, I hope that the chapter was enjoyed, and that you didn't find it too short.**


	3. We Just Let It Play Out

**Okay, so I have another update, which actually makes me happy, as I updated fairly recently anyway. Yeah, I sort got caught up in writing last night while working on my other stories, and it ended up being five thirty before I finally stopped. Yeah, I think I may be an addict some times. Oh well, that just means more updates for you guys. :)**

* * *

**I Guess We Just Let It Play Out**

I was walking through the woods outside of the school's fence, just listening to the sounds of the Pokemon in here, as they went on with their everyday lives. It was the first weekend of the school year, and I had discovered a piece of information that was, for some reason, omitted from the handbook, but it made me happy all the same. I discovered that, while the book says that we can go into town on the weekend, we could also go out and explore randomly, if we preferred that. All I had to do today was show the vice principal that was at the gate my student ID and he waved me off to do one of two things, either join the crowd of students that were waiting to get on the buses that would take them away from the school, or I could just wander around on my own. I obviously chose the latter. I honestly felt happy for the first time in a long time. I mean, why wouldn't I be? I was able to just wander around in the woods, not having to worry about any other people mocking me or bullying me, and the only restriction was that I had to be back on campus by ten. It was truly great. I just continued walking through the trees, enjoying the peace and quiet, until it was suddenly interrupted by a loud scream.

"Help!" The voice yelled.

_Fuck._ I quickly took off towards the voice, using Extreme Speed to cover ground quicker. I quickly came to a clearing in the trees and saw that girl, Mei, curled up into a partial ball at the base of a tree, with a large Scyther towering over her, slowly moving towards the girl. Without thinking, I looked at the ground and found a few rocks. I quickly picked them up and sent one flying at the Scyther, nailing it in the back of the head. It spun around, its rage filled eyes searching for its assailant, before they rested on me. I looked behind the Scyther and saw Mei's eyes stuck to me, as well.

"Well, if it isn't a little freak." The Scyther taunted. "It's been a while since I've seen one of you, furball. So, what's with attacking me, eh? This girl mean something to you?"

I obviously kept silent, choosing only to drop the remaining rocks and take up a battle stance.

This caused the Scyther to burst out laughing, before saying, "Oh, so you really are gonna fight me, eh?" I was, once again, silent, so he said, "What's the matter, freak, am I not special enough to warrant a response from you? Am I below you because I'm actually normal?" I didn't reply, so he said, "Oh, fuck this."

As soon as he said this, his wings started fluttering like mad, and he lifted himself into the air. He dashed towards me, one blade arm sticking out to impale me, and the other under it, hanging horizontally to catch me of I tried to roll out of the way. Seeing nowhere else to go, I bent down, before launching myself into the air, doing a back flip over the charging bug. As I landed, we both whipped around, he with a surprised expression on his face, and me with a determined one.

"Why you little fuck!" He exclaimed.

The Scyther charged again, but this time I decided to take the offensive, so I grabbed his blades, stopping him in midair. I felt a sharp pain in my hands as the blades dug into them. I grunted quietly, but fought through the pain and pushed him back roughly, sending the Scyther flying backwards through the air, and causing to collide with a tree, before falling down to the ground, dazed. It quickly regained its footing, though, and flew back at me. Tiring of the fight, I decided to show off what has made me be hated for my whole life. As I began concentrating, the Scyther froze in midair, surrounded by a purple psychic aura. Mei let out a gasp of shock, and the Scyther started flailing around wildly, but to no avail.

"Hey, buddy." The Scyther said, fear evident in his voice. "Y'know, I'm sorry about that whole 'freak' comment. Trust me, I truly am. So, how about you let me go and we call it even, okay?"

I released my grip on him and plummeted to the ground, where he landed, kicking up a large amount of dirt in the process.

"Thanks." He said, coughing up dirt.

As he rose to his feet, though, he was greeted by a sight that filled him with fear all over again. I was holding a fully charged Shadow Ball in each hand, both of them ready to be launched at a moment's notice.

"Hey, man," the Scyther said, backing up, hands in front of him defensively, "I thought that we had a deal."

_Sorry, but I don't take very kindly to attempted murder of an innocent person. _I let loose both attacks, and they flew straight towards the Pokemon in front of me. He was barely able to get ready to jump, before the devastating orbs collided with him. They exploded on impact, creating a large dust cloud. When the dust cleared, it revealed that the Scyther was barely able to stand, as he was currently rocking on his feet. Without another word, he used the last of strength to lift himself up into the air again, before flying out, into the trees. I turned around, to see Mei still sitting on the ground behind me, a shocked expression on her face. I went over to her and crouched in front of her, wanting to make sure that she wasn't hurt.

I noticed rip in the sleeve of her shirt, and I reached over to inspect it, but she stopped me, by grabbing my wrist and saying, "No, don't worry, I'm alright. He just got my shirt." I nodded in response, and she said, "Wait, your Cloud, right? The mute?" I nodded, and she said, "Well, thank you for saving me. I imagine that, had you not shown up, I would currently be chopped into little bits."

Despite her reassurances, I was still worried about her, so I pointed to her, and then back in the direction of the school, meaning to ask her if she wanted me to help her back to the school.

She seemed to understand what I meant, as she responded, "No, trust me, I'm fine. And besides, I actually came out here with my friends, and I imagine that they will be here soon. Although, I do advise that you get your hands checked out when you get back. They don't look too good."

I looked down, and saw that she was right. Both of my hands had large cuts, going across the width of my palm. I nodded in response. Suddenly, I heard the surrounding foliage begin to move followed by two voices that I recognized to be Skyler and Mackenzie, yelling Mei's name. I quickly leapt up from my position and, taking Mei by surprise, took off running to the other side of the clearing, where I leapt up into a tree. With one final look back at the confused Mei, I took off through the trees.

* * *

P.O.V Change: Mei

I was still sitting on the ground, dazed, staring at the place where Cloud had disappeared, when Skyler and Mackenzie burst through the foliage. I quickly thought of what to say, and I ended up coming to the conclusion that I would lie about seeing Cloud. _Why do I feel the need to lie about this?_

"There you are." Skyler said, the worry evident in his tone, as the rushed towards me. "We heard you scream and we got worried."

"Oh, yeah," I said, standing up, "sorry about that. I just fell."

"What's with ripped shirt?" Mackenzie asked me.

"I don't know," I said, shrugging, "I must have snagged it on something as I fell."

"Alright." Skyler said, but I could tell that he didn't believe me. "Anyway, do you wanna keep wandering around, or do you wanna head back?"

"Let's just head back." I said. "I'm slightly sore from falling."

They both nodded, and we started back towards the school.

* * *

P.O.V Change: Cloud

"So, are you going to tell me how this happened?" The school nurse said, as she was wrapping up my hands. I was silent, so she said, "Yeah, I didn't think so."

I was currently sitting in the nurse's office at the school, and she was wrapping up my injured hands. I had discovered earlier this week that the nurse, thankfully, had no issue with morphs, which made my Wednesday a hell of a lot easier. Allow me to explain; on what was obviously the first Wednesday of the school year, a few of the upperclassmen had decided that they should give their friendly neighborhood freak a welcoming gift, so they went after me after school let out and decided to say hello. With their fists. Yeah, everyone here is extremely kind and welcoming. They had ended up busting my nose up fairly badly, so, not able to think of anywhere else to go, I did the obvious: I came here. She had me clean the blood up in the small bathroom in her office, before making sure that nothing was broken, which, thankfully, nothing was, as that would cause me to have to be brought to the hospital in town.

"Alright, kid," she said, "that's about all I can do for you." I got up from the cot that I was on, and she said, "I advise keeping those bandages on for at least three weeks, as those are pretty deep and need time to heal." She reached into a cabinet next to her and pulled out a roll of bandages, which she handed to me, saying, "Here. Change them every time you shower. You know how to put these on correctly, right?" I nodded, and she said, "Alright kid, now please don't let me see you in here again. You don't need to be getting into trouble, especially if you always come out of it hurt."

I nodded my thanks, and left the room. I turned and began walking down the hallway. _Hey, I'm just happy that I was able to keep that girl from dying, as she was right, unfortunately. Had I not found her, she would most likely be sent to her parents in a body bag. _I continued walking down the hall, until I heard a voice yell my name. I turned to the source, and saw that I had been walking by Mr. Kynth's room, and he was currently sitting behind his desk, a concerned expression on his face.

"Cloud, come here." He said, motioning for me to enter.

I did as told, and he stood up from his desk and came over to me.

"What happened to you?" He asked, motioning towards my hands.

I merely shrugged in response, and he let out an exasperated sigh. He went over to the door and shut and locked it, confusing me.

"C'mon, Senth," he said, coming back over to me, "you and I both know that you aren't really a mute. I know it's just an act. Just speak to me, and no one else has to know."

I looked at him, shocked. _How the hell did he know?_

"Well, are you going to speak up?" He asked.

I sighed, before saying, "How did you know?"

"I just did." He said. "Now, will you answer my question? How did you get hurt?"

I sighed again, before saying, "I had a run in with a pissed off Scyther in the woods. Someone yelled for help, so I helped."

"Really?" He said. "You decided to play the hero?" I nodded, so he said, "You do realize that you're extremely lucky that those cuts are the only injuries you have?"

"What does it matter if I got hurt?" I asked. "I mean, I'm just a freak anyway. You act as if I have something to live for, or anyone that would miss me if I died. And, besides, it was either me getting hurt or the girl."

"Well, congrats on saving a life." Kynth said. "But what makes you think that no one would miss you?"

I scoffed, before saying, "As I said, I'm a freak. I mean, hell, my own parents abandoned me, so why would anyone else care about me?"

"Because they have no reason not to." He said. "Now, you need to stay out of trouble."

"Why should I?" I asked, raising my voice slightly. "Why the hell do you even care so much?"

"Because I just do." He said, obviously fighting to remain calm.

"Well stop it." I said, heading for the door. "No one else gives a shit about me, so why the hell should you?"

"Because I care greatly for you." Kynth said, raising his voice. "I see all of my students as my children."

"Well stop treating me like your son." I said. "Because you're sure as hell not my father."

With that, I opened the door and left, slamming it shut behind me.

* * *

P.O.V Change: Kynth

"No," I quietly said, as I heard Cloud's footsteps start down the hall, "I'm damn sure not your father." I sighed, sitting down in my chair, saying, "But that doesn't mean that I wasn't."

I reached into the back pocket of my pants and pulled out a worn leather wallet. I opened it and found what I was looking for. A picture. The only picture I had of my family as a whole. On the right, was a younger version of myself, a grin spread across my young face. Next to me, was my wife, a beautiful woman named Jennifer, a smile on her face as well. And, cradled in Jennifer's arms, was the sleeping form of a young Umbreon-morph. The very same morph that just stormed out of my room. I sighed, touching the worn piece of paper. This wasn't the first time that I had just sat and looked at this photo, and I knew that it wouldn't be the last. I began doing it more often over the week.

"Oh, Cloud." I said, to myself. "If only you knew why we did it, or how much we've regretted the decision since. But would that really make a difference in your opinion of us?"

I don't know how long I sat, holding the picture in my hands, but I was jolted back to reality by my phone buzzing in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw who it was. _I should probably answer it, or she'll start to worry. _Sighing, I hit the 'answer' button.

"Hello, honey." I said, trying to hide how exhausted I was.

"Hey," the voice on the other end said, "so, I was looking, and I saw that that new burger restaurant is opening up in town today. Do you wanna go there for dinner tonight?"

It took me a second to reply, as I was barely concentrating on the conversation.

Jolting myself back to the voice on the phone, I said, "Oh, yeah, Jenn. That's fine with me, whatever you want."

"Is something wrong?" My wife asked, through the speaker. "You sound really tired. Are they working you too hard up there?"

"No." I said, sighing. "It's not that."

"Then what's wrong?" She asked.

I sighed, debating whether or not to tell her about what just happened. I came to my decision, and braced myself for whatever reaction I got.

"Sorry, it's just that I recently had a rather exhausting conversation." I said. "One with our son."

I could hear her breath catch over the phone, followed by a gasp of shock.

"Wait," she said, "what do you mean by 'our son'?"

I sighed, saying, "Yes Jennifer, I meant him. He's one of my students here."

"Holy shit." Jennifer said, taking me by surprise, as she rarely cursed. "Does he know?"

"I'm not sure." I said. "He doesn't appear to, but he is apparently really good at hiding things, as he's been able to get people to believe that he was mute for his whole life."

"Well, do you think you should tell him?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." I said, sighing. "I mean, it'd be wonderful to have him be a part of the family again, but at the same time, I'm frightened that he may hate us for it."

"Well, would you blame him?" Jennifer said, sighing. "I mean, no matter what our reasons, we still left him on those orphanage steps. I'd hate us, as well."

"I know." I responded. "But, Jenn, what should I do?"

"I guess we just let it play out." She responded, once again sighing. "If he finds out, we try to explain ourselves and keep him from despising us, and if he never discovers the truth then so be it. I mean, would it really benefit him any to know that one of the reasons his life has been how it was is his teacher?"

"I see what you mean." I responded. "I guess that I'll see you when I get home."

"Alright." She replied. "I'll see you then. I love you."

"You too." I said, before hanging up the call. Looking at the photo again, I sighed, before saying, "I'm sorry for what we did to you, Cloud. And if I could go back and fix it, I would, but that isn't possible."

With that, I pocketed the picture, and put my head in my hands, suddenly having a large headache.

* * *

P.O.V Change: Cloud

I was walking across the school yard, still slightly seething about the previous conversation. _I don't fucking need him caring for me. No one ever has before. _As I was walking, I passed Mei, Skyler, and Mackenzie, and I glanced over to find Mei's eyes following me, focused on my hands. She noticed that I was looking at her, and she quickly looked away. I continued walking, until I finally got to my room. I dropped onto my couch with a sigh.

"Fuck." I said, sinking lower into piece of furniture.

* * *

**Yay, plot development! I really enjoy writing chapters like this one, ones that add major plot points. So, I bet no one saw that coming, and if you did: bravo. So, yeah, this chapter was slightly longer than the previous ones, hitting the 3k marker that I try to get with all of the chapters in my stories, so I hope that that is acceptable. I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Goodbye.**


	4. Wow

**Okay, so I know that it has been a fair amount of time since I put out an update for this story, especially compared to my other stories, which have been updated multiple times since the last update for this, and I apologize about it. The reason, or should I say, reasons, for this are writer's block on this story, and bullshit with Critic's United. They've been on me recently, so I've been trying to keep my stories safe, while also porting them over to Archive Of Our Own, under the same name. Granted, you already know that if you have followed or favorited any of my stories, although some of you guys actually have PMs turned off, so I wasn't able to contact you about it. Oh, well.**

* * *

**Wow**

I was standing in line in the front yard of the school, awaiting my turn to get on the bus. My biology teacher had decided to take us on a field trip during the fourth week of school, and we were going to a farm owned by one of her friends. Yeah, I'm not quite sure if she thought that we were all in elementary school, or what, but it apparently had to do with Pokemon biology. I'm not quite sure how, but I didn't really have any issue with it, as the AC was broken in the school, and September was extremely hot here, for some reason, and it was a full school day field trip, so that meant a chance to get away from work and to be partially away from all of the assholes. Really though, the whole heat thing could also be helped if I didn't wear a jacket all the time, with my hood up. But, I didn't exactly want to flaunt my weirdness, and no one seemed to care that I was technically breaking school rules, so I kept it up. Granted, had this been any other teacher, I probably would have feigned sickness immediately, but I had decided not to. My biology teacher was one of the few people in existence that didn't hate me, and she instead actually treated me nicely. Slightly too nicely, to be honest. Sometimes, she honestly seemed to worship me, as she saw morphs as some badass cross breed of Pokemon and humans, so I was pretty much a god to her, or some shit. I don't know. I didn't really question it, as it seemed to get me good grades for free sometimes, so I just rolled with it.

I was snapped out of my stupor by a voice saying, "Hey, kid."

I looked up from under my hood, as I always kept my hood up, to see the school resource officer in front of me.

"C'mon, kid," he said, a hint of annoyance in his voice, "I need to see your I.D. before you leave."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my school I.D., before handing it to him. He looked at it for a second, before handing it back to me.

"Alright, get on." He said, pushing me to the bus.

I sighed as I pocketed the card, and started for the bus. As soon as I got on, it was as if everyone else had been waiting for the specific moment of my arrival. As my foot hit the top step, and my head rose up above the front seat, I was pelted with wads of paper. Ignoring them, along with the racial slurs and jeers that I received as I went down the aisle, I started for the back, eventually finding an empty seat. I sat down and scooted over to the window, before putting my head down. As everyone else got on, the chatter on the bus grew, but, unsurprisingly, as the amount of people grew, the population of my seat stayed at a constant one. That is, until I heard a slightly familiar voice.

"Hey," the voice said, "mind if I sit here?"

I looked up to see Skyler standing there, looking at me. Realizing that he was talking to me, I just gave him a thumb up, before returning my gaze to the floor. After a second or two, I felt his weight join mine on the seat. We just sat there, an awkward silence on the seat, as more people filed past us, some starting to send insults Skyler's way, until the bus finally started moving.

"Hey, kid." He started. I looked up, and he said, "So, how are you?"

_Well, that felt extremely awkward. _I just shrugged in response.

"Okay then." He replied. After a few seconds, he said, "So, how are you enjoying all the people here?" I just shook my head, and he said, "Yeah, the people here really fucking suck. I've gone to the same school as most of them for all of my life, so I've mostly just grown to live with them. Granted, you have it much worse off, with the whole morph shit." I didn't respond, so he said, sounding slightly worried, "Oh, did that offend you? I apologize if it did." I just shook my head again, and he said, "Oh. Okay then." After a few more minutes, he said, "So, what's with your attire?" I looked at him, questioningly, and he said, "Y'know, the ears and tail. Why do you always hide them?"

Deciding that it would be difficult to convey my response without using words, I pulled my phone from my pocket. I opened up a notepad app, and typed in my reply. When I was done, I held the phone in front of his face.

"Really?" He asked, as he finished reading the text. "Why do you not like people seeing them?" I typed another message, showed it to him, and he replied, "Why the hell would you be ashamed of them?" I replied, and he said, "So what? Everyone is different, you just happen to be extremely different. But, that doesn't mean that you should hide it."

With that, he took my hood off of my head. I looked up at him, confused.

"What?" He replied. "There's no reason to hide them."

I just sighed, and put my hood back up.

He sighed in return, and said, "Whatever, kid. It's your choice."

For the rest of the bus ride, we just sat in silence, as everyone around us was speaking to each other loudly. We eventually reached the farm, and I could see pretty much every kind of Pokemon that you'd expect a farm to have, with the most numerous one being Miltank. As we got off of the bus, Skyler ran off to join Mei and Mackenzie, who had apparently been stuck sitting at the front of the bus. I just went over to the side, and stood out of the way. _Arceus, this will suck. And, of course, it couldn't possibly be cloudy today or anything. Sometimes, I truly hate my odd adoration for the color black. _ As everyone poured off of the bus, I saw a man of about fifty wearing overalls and a flannel shirt walk towards the bus, a straw hat covering his head. He went up to our teacher, Ms. Fitz, and started talking to her.

When the bus was empty, she addressed us, "Okay, class. Mr. Stevens here has been nice enough to give us a tour of his farm and allow us to interact with Pokemon up close. A fair warning, he will also be teaching us some things about them, and not all of the knowledge will be PG-13, so I expect everyone to be mature about it. Understood?"

"Yes, Ms. Fitz." The class responded.

She nodded, and we began walking around the property, fences holding in Pokemon on all sides. We eventually stopped in front of a paddock that held a few Tauros and Miltank, and I stood at the back of the group.

"Okay," the man said, "now, we all know what these Pokemon are, correct? Well, it is a little known fact that-"

Almost as soon as he started speaking, I just tuned him out, as I honestly didn't care. I didn't want to be rude, but I just truly didn't care. After a few minutes of him talking, I heard another conversation going on, the voices coming from behind me. I turned slightly to see a pair Rapidash standing behind a fence.

"Hey," one of them, a male, said, "looks like we have another group of school kids."

"I wouldn't exactly call them kids," the other one, a female, said, "I mean, they look to be in high school."

"Yeah, I guess." The male said. "I wonder why they're here. I mean, normally we only get immature little kids."

"Well, are you complaining?" The female asked. "Because I'm sure as hell not. This just means that I don't have to get candy or some shit out of my mane for the next week."

"No, I'm absolutely not complaining." He replied. "But, I am still curious. I think I'll ask them."

The female sighed, before saying, "Riley, you know that they can't understand us."

"I don't care, it will just make me feel like I did something to find out." He said, before turning his attention back to us. "Hey, kids!" He yelled. "What are you guys doing here? Aren't you guys old enough to know what a damn Miltank is?"

At this, I just shrugged, even though they weren't technically speaking to me.

The gesture didn't go unnoticed, most likely due to my close distance, and the female said, "Wait a minute. Did that kid just shrug at us?"

I nodded, my back still to them.

"Wait, you can understand us?" The male asked.

Nod.

"How?" The female asked.

I turned around, raising my head. They both let out gasps of shock.

"Holy shit!" The male said. "A morph."

I nodded and walked towards them slightly.

"Cool." The female said. "I've never met a morph before."

I just shrugged, and the male asked, "What's up, kid? You antisocial, or something?"

I pointed at my mouth, then my throat, and followed it up by shaking my head.

"Oh, are you a mute?" The female asked.

I nodded, and the male said, "That's interesting. So, kid, can you find some way to tell us your name?"

Hoping that they can read English, I pulled my phone from my pocket. I tapped my name into it, and showed it to them.

"Well then," the male said, as I pocketed my phone, "it's nice to meet you, Cloud. My name is Riley, and this is my mate, Abigail."

I waved, and they nodded in response.

"So," Riley asked me, "what brings you guys here today, anyway?"

I just shrugged.

"Seriously?" Abigail said. "Your teacher just decided to take you guys here?" I nodded, and she said, "That just seems like a waste of time. Especially with Jesse being due to calf soon." I looked at her questioningly, and she explained, "Jesse is one of the Miltanks on this property. She's actually a few days overdue, and she really should be watched whenever possible right now."

"Calm down," Riley said, nuzzling his mate's neck, "Stevens has his son watching her. She'll be fine."

Abigail sighed, before saying, "Yeah, I know. I'm just worried. I mean, she's my friend, and this is her first time having a kid. I just want everything to go well."

"Trust me, it will." Riley reassured. "Both Stevens and his son are extremely capable farmers."

"Right." She said, shaking her head. Turning to me, she said, "Sorry about that. I just really care for Abigail. She's like a sister to me."

I stuck my hand out and gave her a quick reassuring pat on her snout, showing that it was alright. I quickly discovered that that was a mistake.

As soon as I took my hand away, I heard Stevens say, "Ahh, it looks as if Riley and Abigail have taken a liking to one of your students."

_Shit._ I turned around, staring at my boots, and Stevens came up to me.

"So," he said, "what's your name, kid?"

I didn't respond, so Fitz, came to my rescue, saying, "His name is Cloud. He's a mute."

"Oh." He said, awkwardly. Brushing it off, he said, "Well, as I said, Riley and Abigail here seemed to have taken a liking to him. Granted, that is something special, as they normally hate any strangers that I bring here."

"Figures." I heard someone say. "The freak can understand them, so why wouldn't they love him?"

Apparently, Fitz heard the remark, as she scolded, "Dawson, if you say something like that again, I'll put you in detention."

I heard a scoff, followed by a quiet, "It's true, though."

I just rolled my eyes under my hood. _Insignificant fuck. _I sighed lightly, resisting the urge to launch a Shadow Ball his way. At that, the class started moving away, Stevens and Fitz leading the pack. As they were walking away, a small Flamethrower was shot from above my shoulder, hitting Dawson on the back of his shirt. He immediately flipped out, starting to smack at his clothes, while the others looked on, shocked. I just smirked slightly. When Dawson finally smacked the fire out, Stevens glared at the Rapidash behind me, but said nothing. With that, they continued walking. I turned around, and Riley and Abigail burst out laughing.

"Holy shit." Riley said, recomposing himself. "That was fucking hilarious."

"Absolutely." Abigail agreed. "Mean, but funny."

I pulled my phone out and showed them another message.

"Yeah, the little fuck did deserve it." Riley agreed. "Anyway, you should probably keep up with them. You may get in trouble."

I nodded and started after the class, waving back at the couple. I caught up to the group as they were looking at a group of Flaffy, who were grazing lazily in a field. Just as I arrived, a man in his twenties came running up to Stevens. They exchanged a short whispered conversation, and the man took off again.

"Okay," Stevens addressed up, "it appears that I am actually needed for one of my animals." _Jesse, possibly? _"So, that means that I won't be able to teach you. So, while I am gone, you kids can just roam around the farm. Just don't go into any of the fields, as I don't know how the animals will act around you."

With that, he followed the younger man. When he left, everyone broke apart into groups, and began roaming around, talking. Having nothing better to do, I just began walking around alone. After walking around for what felt like an hour or so, I heard voices coming from a barn nearby. Curious, I started for the building, the voices getting louder. I peeked into the barn to see Mei, Skyler, and Mackenzie in there, talking.

"I don't know, Mei." Mackenzie was saying. "I just don't feel like we should be in here."

"Why not?" Mei asked. "I mean, he said that we can wander."

"Still," Skyler replied, "this just doesn't seem right."

Mei just shrugged, and went over to a stall door. She tried to look over it, but she wasn't quite tall enough, so she opened the door. As soon as the latch clicked back, the door flew open, and a large Grumpig leapt out, knocking Mei down. The Grumpig locked eyes with Mei and began slowly stalking around her, while Skyler and Mackenzie stood there, shocked.

I heard the Grumpig snarl out, "Well, isn't this a nice surprise. I've been freed from my prison, and by my next mate, no less."

_What? _The Grumpig went over to Mei, but she pushed it off.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "Please, I don't want you getting on me."

The Grumpig obviously took offense to this, as it backed up and cocked its head back, preparing a Psybeam. As soon as the attack was launched, I threw myself in front of Mei, using Protect to form a shield. The attack hit my shield and exploded into smoke. Before the smoke had a chance to clear, I dropped the Protect and launched myself at the pig, hitting it in the chest with a kick. The force of the blow sent the Pokemon flying to the back wall, where it landed in a heap. I was about to turn around, when the pig picked itself up from the floor. It glared at me, before launching itself in my direction. I reached out and easily grabbed it by its neck. I quickly threw it back into its stall, where it landed in a pile, seemingly unconscious. I went over to the door and closed it, latching it back. When that was done, I turned to see that the others hadn't moved. I went over to Mei and stuck my hand out, offering to help her up. She just looked at my hand blankly for a second, before shaking herself out of her daze.

"Oh," she said, accepting my hand, "thanks."

I pulled her up, nodding. When she was on her feet, she dusted herself off. At that point, I heard Fitz yelling for everyone to get back together. I gave Mei a quick nod of departure, before heading out of the barn, past Skyler and Mackenzie, who stood there, dumbstruck. I returned to the group, with the others behind me by a few feet.

"Okay, class." Fitz said, as we all grouped together. "It's almost time for the school's dismissal, so we are going to head back now."

At her words, the bus pulled up to us. We all filed onto it, and I sat in the same seat as before. After a few minutes, Skyler joined me once again. As he sat down, I could feel his eyes burning into me, even with my head down and hood up. We set out, our seat in silence. When we finally returned to the school, I got off of the bus and immediately went to my dorm.

* * *

I looked out of my window and saw that rain was pouring down in sheets. _Well, it's not like I wasn't going to where my hood, anyway. _I put my jacket on and threw my hood up, before grabbing my backpack and leaving my dorm. As left the room, I saw that my door was covered in messages written on paper. I sighed, before beginning to take them down. By now, I should have grown accustomed to these papers, as there has yet to be a time that I leave my room or come back to it that there isn't any paper on the door. I finished removing the paper and balled them up, before throwing them into the small trashcan that I kept near my front door, specifically for this purpose. I closed my door and left the building, stepping out into the pelting rain. As I was walking, I heard someone yell my name. I stopped momentarily to find the source, just to be hit in the back of my head by a basketball. The force caused me to be knocked down, and I fell into a puddle of rain and mud. As I heard laughter from somewhere, I stood up, growling. I looked down at my clothes to see that they were soaked, with mud already caked onto my knees and my arms. _Holy shit, today is not my day. At least it's Friday, and we have a week of Fall break tomorrow. _Deciding to just get over it, I resumed walking to the school. When I entered, I shook my hood of, not wanting to keep the soaked head covering on. I shook my head, removing any water that had somehow gotten on my head, and entered the cafeteria. As I went through it, I could feel people watching me, which was only confirmed even further by the small laughs that I heard as I passed, which I assumed were about me being covered in mud. I just sighed and continued walking, trying to find a seat.

"Hey, freak!" I heard a voice, one I recognized as Austin's yell behind me.

I ignored him, and continued walking. I was suddenly interrupted by something hitting the back of my head, and bursting on contact. As the room was filled with laughter, I looked over slightly, and I could see a liquid dripping from my fur. I sniffed the air slightly and could smell citrus emanating from my head. I just sighed, before putting my hood up and turning around. I went towards the door, pushing past everyone in my way, and left the building, before starting back to the dorms.

* * *

P.O.V Change: Mei

As I watched Cloud get hit with the orange, followed by him putting his head up and stalking out of the room, I felt a large pang of sadness. _Why do people have to suck so much? I mean, he doesn't deserve anything that they do to him. All he's ever done to anyone here is save me, yet everyone gives him shit._ I just let out a sigh, as Skyler, Mackenzie, and I watched him pass us, the room exploding in laughter. _He really needs a friend right now._

* * *

P.O.V Change: Cloud

I stepped out of the shower for the fifth time since this morning. It's a little known fact, but it is extremely difficult to get strong scents out of Umbreon fur, and citrus is no exception. Granted, I was also pretty sure that I was just imagining it, but I truly didn't care. After walking out of the school, I didn't really have anything to do, anyway. I spent all day wondering if anyone was actually going to come after me, but it had yet to happen, and it was almost six by now, so I just accepted it as a solid no. I had no issue with it, though, as it just allowed me to sit in my room, blaring music through my speakers. Which was nice. I finished drying myself out, before putting on a pair of jeans. As I was leaving the bathroom, I heard a knock on my door. _Maybe my acceptance was too early. _I went over to the door, hitting a button on my laptop as I passed it, stopping the music, and opened it. While I had been expecting Mr. Fawkes, or someone there wanting to mock me, I was extremely surprised to find Mei standing there, shifting awkwardly on her heels. She had droplets of water dripping from her hair, and her clothes appeared to be slightly damp.

"Hey." She said, when I opened it.

I just waved. She continued standing there awkwardly, so I backed up and opened the door wider, inviting her in. She looked at me, curious, before nodding and accepting my offer. She stepped in, and I closed the door behind her.

"So," she said, "I noticed what happened this morning."

I just nodded in response.

"And, well," she continued, looking down at her feet, "I've been thinking about you." _Umm, okay. _"And about what you've done here and I sort of came up with an odd thought in my head."

She seemed to freeze for a second, so I motioned for her to continue.

"Sorry." She said. "This is just really awkward. I mean, not trying to be offensive, but I've never really had a conversation with a morph before, especially involving what this conversation is."

Curious, I motioned for her to go on.

"Well," she said, "I don't really know how to say this." Sighing, she said, "Oh, fuck it."

As the words left her mouth, she leaned in close to me, and pulled my head towards hers, until we were locked in a kiss. I was shocked at first, but, on impulse, I wrapped my arms around her and leaned into the kiss, tilting my head down to her. After a few minutes, we broke apart, breathing slightly heavily. Mei just stared up at me, eyes wide.

"Wow." I panted out.

"What?" She said, shocked. "You can speak?"

"Um, yes." I said, shyly.

"Then why don't you?" She inquired.

"I just don't." I said. "I mean, there wasn't ever a real point to. I've been hated unconditionally for my whole life, so after a few years of it, I just stopped talking in general. This allowed me to get people to believe that I was a mute, and it worked well enough."

"Oh." She said. "Well, that sucks."

"To an extent, I guess." I replied. "So, I assume that that was why you're here."

"Um, yeah." She said, nervously. "I'm sorry if it was stupid and rude. I'll leave."

She turned to leave, but I stopped her, sticking my arm out. She looked at me, confused.

"Don't worry." I reassured. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I actually enjoyed it."

"Really?" She asked, hopefully, her eyes focused on mine.

I chuckled, before saying, "Of course. It was nice."

"Oh, thank Arceus." She said, wrapping me into a hug, burying her face in my chest fur. "I thought that it'd be way too awkward and that you'd hate me for it or something."

I chuckled again, before saying, "Why would I ever hate you? You and your friends are some of the only people here that don't hate me." Lifting her head from my chest, I asked, "So, you hungry?"

She laughed, before saying, "Sure."

We turned and went into the kitchen, and I started cooking, with us talking the whole time.

* * *

**Aww, Cloud's got himself a little girlfriend. How cute. Anyway, I'll try and get a new chapter out soon, but I don't really know when, as I do get writer's block for it. Oh well, just know that I'm trying. See you guys later.**


End file.
